Evidence of bots
Evidence of Bots is when you see bots and see through them using methods of checking, as shown below. Please remember, no matter what type of bot they are, you can make the RuneScape community better, by reporting them under Rule 7, and possibly getting them PERMANENTLY BANNED. The Regular Bot A way to get evidence against these bots is to simply talk to the bot. something like # Hi xiaojia08089 how's it going? # not going to answer :( ? # Lol are you a bot? By this point if they haven't answered the answer is most likely yes. With a classical bot name, a classical bot look, and they're not responding, they are either a sweatshop worker, a bot, or really lethargic, either way report them under Rule 7. Tasks one of these bots could be doing is: * Woodcutting (most commonly seen in F2P worlds) * Mining * Fishing * Cooking * runescape:FarmingFarming * PKing * Auto-Fighting * Plank making * Buying from a limited stock shop * Herblore * Thieving * Picking flax Autotalkers If a user is repeating a really big sentence faster then you believe anyone in the world can type, something like 3000 words per minute, report them under Rule 7. This is an Autotalker and they are violating rule 7. Mostly this is used as a method of selling an item. something like: #''Selling 100k p ess 100 gp each 1k+ amounts ~nubautoer'' #This will repeat many times over and over, most of the time twice per second or once per two seconds. this will make it never go away or reappear just after it disappears. Autotalkers are also made for spamming up the chat box. This can also be reported under Rule 7. Autotalkers are seen in crowded or packed places, such as World 1 or World 2. NOTE: Player moderators cannot mute autotalkers. Do NOT ask them to, and do not bother them with this information. Just report the autoer and move on. The Head Gold farmer If you see a person walk up to a bot, and they trade the bot, having the same weird type of name, and there are a mass of bots trading with him, this is most likely a head gold farmer, if he ignores you or any of your trade requests report him for real-world item trading. Rule 12 PLEASE NOTE: this is '''Incredibly' rare do NOT automatically assume this person is violating any rules.'' Gold Farming Sweatshop Workers These are people, in "sweatshops" who work all day doing a simple task like woodcutting, fishing, mining, Etc. over and over 12-18 hours a day or longer. they get minimal pay and work all day so it is considered a sweatshop. These players are reportable. These players should be reported under Rule 7. Many players report these accounts under Rule 12 but they do not actually do the Real-world item trading, so they will not get banned for Rule 12. High Level Players It is safe to assume, not many high level players are autoed accounts. I have personally witnessed players accusing anyone over level 100 of autoing their stats. Just because someone is over level 100 doesn't mean they auto, they could have trained it themselves or even PC'ed it. Although some high levels are autoed accounts this is probably less then 5% of the total amount of level 100+ accounts. It is hard to find proof that anyone over level 100 has autoed because most likely they have stopped by now. If they admit to it, or even hint at it, report them under Rule 7. *''DO NOT GO AROUND REPORTING ALL LEVEL 100'S+ OR CUSTOMER SUPPORT COULD BE REMOVED FROM YOUR ACCOUNT AND YOU COULD BE BANNED''. Category:bots